When the clock strikes midnight: The 96th Hunger Games
by gplover13
Summary: A story on the 96th Hunger Games, starring Godiva Neverworth. Read and Review, please! Rated T just in case. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I wake up early in the morning to the sound of a mocking jay. Sunlight filters through the window, and it's such a beautiful day I almost forget that today is reaping day. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, leaning against the headboard of my bed for support. There, draped across a chair, lies my reaping dress. It looks about knee length, and it's short sleeved. The fabric is some sort of shimmery silver material. I get out of bed, undress, and slip on the outfit. It is cool and light, like I'm not wearing anything at all. I check myself in the mirror. My hair is a knotted mess, and there are dark circles under my eyes, but the dress is killer. Like I will be, if I get reaped. I walk down the stairs to the living room, where my mother is sitting reading a Capitol newspaper. She looks up and smiles at me-with her swirly pink under eye tattoos and short, poufy pink hair, she resembles a wad of bubble gum. She gets up and looks me over. "Honey, really, what are we going to do about your hair?" She holds up a matted clump, and, shaking her head, she drops it again. "Go get me a brush." A few minutes later, my hair is a mane of chocolate cascading over my shoulders like a waterfall. "Much better!" She exclaims. Then, she dabs a bit of cream on my face, and the dark circles vanish. "Let's go," I say exasperatedly.

Everyone is crowded around the stage when Enith Goldwin walks in. Her heels click against the wood boards, and since we have all fallen silent, the noise echoes about the room. "Welcome, everybody, to the 96th Hunger Games!" Everyone starts cheering. "This looks like a promising year, especially with SO many new tributes! Now let's get started, shall we? And in the name of tradition, ladies first!" The crowd holds their breath as Enith unfolds the slip of paper. "Emerald Sharrywood!" My heart jumps up into my mouth. Emerald is the little sister I never had- and I can't, I can't let her die. As soon as her name is read, I know what I must do. "I volunteer!" All heads turn in my direction. Enith grins like a crocodile and beckons me to the stage. "Well, well, look who we have here! What's your name, girl?" I swallow hard and respond "Godiva Neverworth" very quietly. She nods. "Well," she says again, "Welcome to the competition!" Everyone cheers, except for Emerald and my mother, who are sobbing. "Now, onto our male tribute!" She unfolds the slip and reads "Bruce Mellark!" My stomach clenches. Bruce has been my friend forever, and now we'll have to kill each other. In the Hunger Games, there is always one victor. Bruce comes to stand beside me, and I divert my gaze to the audience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After what seems like hours, Enith leaves, and the people start to disperse. I just stand there numbly, looking into space, until my mother takes my hand. "Come on." She leads me away, back to our house. It is not until then that I allow myself to cry.

They allow me two hours with my family, to say goodbye, before they take me. I have changed into a blue cotton shirt, dark brown pants, a leather jacket, and combat boots. There is no cause for me to look nice now. When there is a knock at the door, I listlessly answer it-it's Enith, Bruce, and two others. One I recognize as Denice, our District's victor for Hunger Games 94, but the other is unfamiliar. "Good afternoon, Godiva!" Enith pipes cheerfully. "Let's get going!" I nod, and before I can bid farewell to my mother, they snatch me out the door, and we're off to the Capitol. "How are we getting there?" I ask politely. Denice shakes her head and responds with a dismissive "You'll see." We walk through District 1, the landscape becoming less familiar by the second. Then, Enith comes to a halt in front of a seemingly empty building. I have the brief thought this could all be a ruse, when I hear a faint whistle, and a train the same colour silver as my reaping dress pulls up before me. It's streamlined, silent, and as fast as a speeding bullet. "It should only take about two days to reach the Capitol in this thing," Enith says as the doors hiss open. As soon as we are all inside the car, the doors hiss shut again. I find we are in a carpeted room, with little furnishings besides five stuffed arm chairs that Denice motions us to sit in. "As you know," she begins, "Every tribute for the Games needs a mentor." Bruce and I nod our heads. "I am to be your mentor in these Games," Denice deadpans. "It is my job to prepare and train you, and to keep you alive, so I expect diligence and hard work. I do not wish for you two to make me look like a fool." Bruce and I nodded again. We didn't want to anger Denice, especially when she's supposed to be our mentor. Denice loved daggers-a deadly weapon when used correctly-and she was good at them, too. I knew Bruce liked daggers, but I hadn't really explored different kinds of weaponry. I was pretty spoiled, actually-living in District 1 with my Capitol mother. Enith jerks me out of my thoughts by suggesting we eat something. "I'm sure you're all starving," she says. The unfamiliar person who has been silent thus far leaves the car quickly, so I feel comfortable asking "Who's that?" Denice gives another eluding answer of "That's an Avox." "And an Avox would be…?" I question. Denice ignores me and starts talking to Bruce. _Great,_ I think. _Now I have a mentor who hates me._ The 'Avox' comes back in with plates of chicken with grain and orange sauce, and a pink jellylike soup, so we eat. It's delicious, but I'm very tired, so I ask Enith to tell me where the bedrooms are. She gives me instructions to go down the hall and enter the eleventh and final door on my left. I thank her, and leave. Only once I have almost reached the eleventh door do I feel a small lump in my pocket. I take it out, and look at the small silver ring sitting in the palm of my hand, imprinted with one word.

"Mocking jay"

**Hi! So, I'm sorry I haven't given you any backstory, but there isn't really much to tell! Bruce is the great-grandson of Peeta (Mellark, obviously) but Godiva has no ties with any characters in The Hunger Games. Or so you think… please review! More to come.**

**Thanks,**

**gpLover13**


	3. Author's note

Author's note

Hi! Just wanted to ask you guys if you have any suggestions for the arena-i know it's kind of supposed to be a surprise, but i want to hear your ideas! I will be posting chapter three shortly-I can't wait for you guys to see it and to hear your answers to my question?

Here is a look at what is in the future (not the next chapter, the future)

Well, as you know, there needs to be the parade where the tributes dress up in costume related to thier district's product, and i have an outfit planned for that...I can't tell you what weapon Godiva is good at, that's strictly confidential, but it will be clearly revealed. And thinking even farther ahead, I already know how at least two of the tributes are going to meet their end. I'll tell you two names, one boy and one girl- I'll even tell you the district!

Alder, a boy from district 6, is 18, and Isa, the female tribute from twelve, is 14.

Alder is good with spears. Very good. Isa is kind of that really timid person who you can't be sure if she's good at ANYTHING or not... but don't underestimate her.

So, best of luck to the tributes, and i'll see you all soon!

May the odds be ever in your favor,

gpLover13


End file.
